Implementations of the present disclosure are directed to displaying patient data and/or information on mobile devices.
While physicians and other health care providers currently utilize a large number of products and systems that benefit from advances in wireless communication technology, there are still significant limitations to the information that can be transmitted, received, and displayed over these devices in a practical and efficient manner. There are many limitations that are intrinsic to mobile devices, especially those constraints related to speed, performance, memory, and display size. In addition, because of the critical nature of medical data, it is important that the technology work reliably and efficiently over potentially low speed, low bandwidth, and sometimes intermittent wireless connections.